The Difference Between the Two
by Silverflare07
Summary: Sequel to Dear Ash. Misty's finally tracked Ash and Brock down! And she can't wait to see them again! She's got something special she needs to tell Ash too...


**Title**: The Difference Between the Two  
  
**Summary**: Sequel to Dear Ash. Misty's finally tracked Ash and Brock down! And she can't wait to see them again! She's got something special she needs to tell Ash too...  
  
**Author**: Silverflare07  
  
**Dedication**: CHIBI! ! To my Internet sis who has encouraged, inspired, and threatened to beat with a broom! Lots of sisterly love to you! Please enjoy!  
  
**Author's note**: This is the sequel to Dear Ash, which is the sequel to Dear Misty so I would highly suggest you read that first.  
  
**Extra info**: The title really has nothing to do with the fic but when I said Dear Misty and Dear Ash out loud the words the Difference Between the Two popped into my head so tada!  
  
**Stuff you need to know:**  
  
"" Speech.  
  
**On with the fic!**  
  
Misty walked off the Magnet Train. She took a deep breath and smiled. She was here. She was finally here! It had taken her a week to get to Jhoto and then another couple days to find where Ash and Brock had gone.   
  
She had finally found them staying at a Pokemon Center where the Nurse Joy was happy to hold them up a few days if she couldn't get there on time. But here she was...standing in front of the building that was going to change her life forever.  
  
Taking another deep breath she walked up to the door and placed a hand on the door. This was it. Slowly she pushed the door open...  
  
((((()))))  
  
"Where is it?" Ash threw a few things out of his backpack as he searched franticly for the missing item. "Where it could it be!?"  
  
"What's wrong Ash?"   
  
He jumped and turned to see May.  
  
"Oh nothing, I just lost a letter that's all."   
  
Brock entered the room, "A letter...it wouldn't happen to be to Misty would it?"  
  
Ash rounded to him. "How do you know about that!?! You didn't read it did you!"  
  
Brock laughed. "No I didn't...I only saw it was to and who it was from."  
  
Ash grabbed Brock's shirt. "Where is it? For the love of Pikachu if I don't have that letter bad things will happen!"  
  
"Then I guess you're out of luck. I mailed it to Misty at least a week ago if not longer."  
  
Ash looked absolutely petrified. "YOU DID WHAT!" he groaned. "Oh man, now she's never gonna talk to me again."  
  
Brock and May exchanged confused glances. "I think maybe we should leave him alone for a little while..." May nodded in agreement and both walked back to their rooms.   
  
Leaving Ash alone in the lobby until the door opened. Ash jerked his head up and watched as a girl walked into the center.  
  
She was pretty. She looked to be about his age and her fiery red hair fell down past her shoulders. He couldn't see her eyes but she was smiling and looking around like she was searching for someone. Her eyes settled on him and he caught site of their cerulean blue color.  
  
She reminded him of...  
  
"Hi Ash!" She smiled and waved at him.  
  
It was! It was her!  
  
"MISTY!"   
  
He sprang up and she ran to him throwing her arms around his neck.   
  
"Ash! It's so great to see you!"  
  
He stood back, his hands resting on her hips, and smiled. "You too! You look amazing! Where'd the scrawny tomboy go?" He laughed.  
  
She blushed and smiled. "My sisters gave me a make over the minute I got home. See?"  
  
She opened her jacket so he could see her outfit. Instead of wearing the yellow shirt and suspenders he had become so accustomed too she had normal shirts and a baby blue t-shirt with the Chinese symbol for love on it.  
  
"I see!" He hugged her again. "It's so good to see you! It's been so weird without you here."  
  
She giggled. "I know...I got your letter!"  
  
Ash looked like he was about to choke. "You...you did..."  
  
She nodded. "Yup. I was going to write you back but I thought it would be better to say what I need to in person."  
  
His heart sunk. She had come all this way to let him down easy.   
  
"Oh...yeah well about the letter..."  
  
"Can I just say this please? It's easier to say without interruption."  
  
He nodded.  
"That stuff you wrote was really sweet. And it was nice to hear all that stuff from you. I've been waiting to hear it for a long time. And know that it's out in the open I think I owe it to you to-"  
  
Ash had stopped listening after the words 'I've been waiting to hear it for a long time.' A smile lit his face and the rest of what she was saying didn't even register. He pulled her closer and placed his lips against hers, it was nice to be taller then her.  
  
She closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. The kiss that she had been waiting 5 years for was finally happening. When the parted Ash pressed his forehead against hers.   
  
"Now what were you saying?"  
  
She grinned. "It doesn't matter, you obviously got the message."   
  
He smiled back and leaned down to kiss her again.   
  
Yeah...he'd gotten the message.  
  
((((()))))  
  
Well...I'm not really sure how much I like this one but I hope you'll like!  
  
Please R&R! I want to know what you think!!


End file.
